


A Day of Surprises

by KJMusings



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJMusings/pseuds/KJMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami has a rare day off and discovers Korra has gone off for the day, leaving Naga and some hidden surprises behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Anonymous who very kindly requested a Korra/Asami/Naga fluffy relationship story. I hope you like it. :-)
> 
> Prompt: Do you take korrasami prompts? If so, can you please write post-book-four domestic life fluff with Korra, Asami, and Naga living together? 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own LoK or any of the characters therein. Just borrowing and the only beta was myself so forgive any errors.

A hot puff of air against her neck caused Asami’s eyes to flutter. “Korra,” Asami whined grumpily. A poke in her back was her response and she groaned. This was the first Saturday in three months she had off from rebuilding the city and she had hoped to catch up on some very much needed sleep. Apparently, that wasn’t in Korra’s plan for the day and she was sure as soon as she saw those big blue eyes she wouldn’t care. Sighing again she rolled over and was instantly met with a big wet tongue swiping across her face.

“Ewww. Naga!” Asami sputtered and wiped at her cheeks, her glare fading instantly as she saw the sweet eyes of Korra’s polar bear dog watching her and wagging her tail excitedly.

“If you weren’t so cute, you’d be in a lot of trouble little miss.” Asami muttered and then laughed when Naga tried to climb into the bed with her.

“Oh no girl, you’re way too big,” she laughed, petting the face that had buried itself in her lap. Just then she realized two things. Korra wasn’t in bed with her and that it was after ten in the morning, over four hours later than she usually slept in.

“Where’s Korra?” she asked the big animal who just poked her big wet nose against her cheek. Asami giggled and gently pushed the head away. Then she noticed the scroll tucked under Naga’s collar.

“Is this for me?” She asked pulling the paper out and carefully opened it.

_Dear Asami,_

_I had some errands to run t his morning and I know how hard you’ve been working lately so I didn’t want to wake you up. Unfortunately Naga gave me my good morning kiss instead, though it really wasn’t as good as yours, so, you know, you owe me one. I’ll be gone most of the day but I’m leaving Naga with you in case you get lonely or want to get out and take transportation that’s a lot easier to drive than that big monster of yours. Just give her a treat once in a while or she’ll pout for hours._

_Anyway, I’ll be talking to you soon. Get some rest. Oh yeah, on the off chance you have a change of heart and decide to work on your one day off in months, I’ve left a few little presents for you around the house that you have to find. That should keep you away from the office for a while. I’ve put the first one outside. You’re obnoxiously smart so I’m pretty sure it won’t take you long to find it when you take Naga out, so yeah. Have fun and no work!_

_Love,_

_Korra._

Asami laughed softly. Spirits how she loved this woman. As fierce as the Avatar could be, she still managed to babble adorably in personal conversations. And she was always so very thoughtful. She never pushed Asami to stop working or complained that she was gone sixteen hours a day, seven days a week. Instead she would stop at the office when she wasn’t doing Avatar stuff and bring her lunch and dinner and would have a hot bath waiting for her when she got home. She would offer her services for anything Asami needed and more often than not, Asami took her up on it. She sometimes wondered if Korra thought Asami was using her but those thoughts lasted only as long as it took for Korra to massage the days tension from her shoulders and then love her until they fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

A whine broke into Asami’s happy thoughts and she looked at Naga who was looking a bit anxious.

“Oh poor Naga. I guess you need to go out?”

Naga woofed and hopped around.

“Easy girl,” Asami laughed as the little items on her end tables shook with Naga’s movements. She slid out of bed.

“Come on, let’s take you outside before you destroy the house,” she grinned scratching Naga’s ears. “And then we get to go on a treasure hunt.”

Naga woofed again and turned toward the door, whacking Asami in the face with her tail as she bounded from the room.

Asami brushed some remaining polar dog hair from her cheek, laughing fondly. Deciding she might as well spend some time in the pool later, she quickly pulled on her swimming suit and a robe and followed her. Naga was absolutely priceless. The first time she’d seen Naga, Asami had felt an instinctive flicker of fear. She’d heard how dangerous polar bear dogs were and the sheer size of the animal and her enormous paws had been and still were intimidating but it had only taken a few seconds to see the ‘beast’ was actually a big giant softie with sharp teeth. Naga could be fierce and deadly when those she loved were in danger, but she was incredibly intelligent and loyal to a fault and Asami had quickly come to love her as Korra did.

Naga squeezed herself out of the back door and Asami was grateful she’d had the foresight to widen all the doors in the estate prior to Korra and Naga’s moving in. She watched for a while as Naga romped around the massive yard and chased rabbit-squirrels as she went. Meanwhile she wandered around the large neatly maintained yard, wandering what Korra was up to.

She walked toward the small garden, relieved Naga had so far left it untrampled. As she approached the bench she saw a box with a scroll tied to the top of it. Her lips lifted as she opened the scroll first.

_So, okay I’m not the best at hiding stuff. I guess I could have asked Meelo for help but then you’d never find it. Anyway, this is just a small thing really. A little reminder of when we first met. Just try and forget I didn’t really like you then, okay? But I’m sure you haven’t eaten yet so if you want your next present head to the kitchen and make sure Koshi fixes you and Naga a big breakfast, or lunch, depending on when you get up. You don’t eat enough._

_K-_

Asami chuckled, remembering all the glares and sarcastic comments Korra had thrown at her when they first met because she had been infatuated with Mako and Asami happened to be dating him. She opened the box and saw a framed picture of the Fire Ferrets and Pabu and she couldn’t hold back the laugh when she noticed Mako staring with a startled expression as if he were posing for a mug shot, one of Korra’s eyes was closed and the other only half open and Bolin looking as if he was about to sneeze. The only normal looking one in the picture was Pabu who was sitting on top of Bolin’s head.

Shaking her head she looked for Naga who was sniffing at something.

“Hungry Naga?” she called and before she knew it, Naga was racing toward her and for a moment Asami feared she was about to be run over, but the big animal was too clever and stopped and sat just before she reached her.

“You’re just like Korra. All stomach,” she laughed. “Come on girl,” and Naga followed just like an oversized puppy.

Asami led Naga to the kitchen where Koshi was already preparing her breakfast, but a glare from the cook had Naga huffing and flopping onto the floor just outside the door.

“I will have no polar bear-dog fur flying all over my kitchen,” Koshi stated primly, even as he placed a plate with an enormous fish on it in front of the pouting Naga.

“Good morning Koshi.” Asami greeted pleasantly.

“Good morning Miss Asami. Breakfast will be finished shortly.”

“It smells great already,” Asami smiled. “Since it’s just me, I’m going to eat in here if you don’t mind,” she said. She may technically own the house but the kitchen was most decidedly Koshi’s.

“Not at all. The tea is ready and on the table if you’d like to take a seat. It will only be a few more minutes.”

Asami took a seat at the kitchen table and poured a cup of tea, already savoring the lush aroma. She took a blissful sip.

“While you’re waiting, Avatar Korra asked me to deliver this to you,” Koshi said, handing her another box with a note on it.

“What is this?” Asami wondered.

“As it is from the young woman that’s turned this city on its ear more than once, I’d be afraid to guess,” Koshi replied wryly, though Asami could hear the fondness in his voice. Since Korra had moved in with Asami, she’d become quite friendly with the staff, even offering her bending to help around the house, but she especially liked to give Koshi fits trying to ruffle his always composed demeanor and to Asami’s surprise, she actually caught him smiling once after Korra had left in a playful snit when he refused to participate.

Asami opened the box and took out a small metal...something. Her brows furrowed as she studied it, finally making out enough to realize it was a misshaped satomobile with two figures in it. She opened the note and tears sprang to her eyes.

_Okay so, this didn’t turn out like I pictured it, but I’m still trying to get a handle on this metal bending thing. I’m pretty sure you don’t know what it is so I’ll tell you. This is supposed to be a small version of the satomobile you first drove me in. That was the most fun I’ve ever had and it was then that I truly saw you and realized what an amazing woman you really are. I know this looks kind of stupid so you can throw it out if you want. It won’t hurt my feelings._

_K-_

“Not on your life,” Asami whispered, clutching the warped little satomobile to her chest and sniffing softly.

“Miss Sato? Is everything alright?” Koshi asked in concern.

“It’s fine. Look what Korra made.” She proudly held out the little model and swallowed a laugh at the almost horrified expression on his face before it quickly faded into a polite but still sincere smile.

“She clearly put a lot of thought and care in it,” he said tactfully as he placed a warm plate in front of her.

“She’s very sweet.” Asami sighed wistfully.

“She has her moments,” Koshi agreed reluctantly, drawing a laugh from Asami.

Asami finished her breakfast and after being rushed from the kitchen, she contemplated what she was going to do next. Her first instinct was to head to her office to work, but she couldn’t seem to raise any interest in doing so. Instead she decided to go to the pool house. It was too soon after eating for her to swim but she could read for a while. She grabbed a book she’d been reading in the living room and made her way to the pool house, Naga following behind her.

Asami had learned the hard way not to get into the pool before Naga so she lay on a lounger while the polar bear-dog leaped into the water, making a tsunami sized splash.

“Remind me to refill the pool,” Asami stated with a laugh as Naga swam and played and she began to read. Eventually Naga tired herself out and left the pool, walking over to Asami’s side. After a shake that drenched Asami, she lay down and promptly fell asleep.

“You, my friend are a mess,” Asami teased, gently stroking the massive head. Finally she thought that enough time had passed since eating so she decided some laps before breakfast would do her a world of good.

After several laps, Asami stopped to rest and as she rested at the edge of the pool, her eyes fell on yet another box, this one sitting next to one of the big pillars. She climbed out of the pool, anxious to see what her Korra had done this time.

She opened it and found a long tube of metal. She had no clue what Korra had been thinking so she opened the note.

_I will never, as long as I live and probably into my next lives, forget the way you got out of those chains on the Earth Queens airship. You’ve done a lot of things that has left me breathless, but pulling that rail from the side of the ship was insanely hot and, I’m pretty sure that’s the first time I realized just how much I wanted you. So, I got this hoping that maybe you can do it again sometime, if we get bored or something but, just so you know, this time I won’t be chained up._

_K-_

Asami blushed furiously even as she tried not to picture what Korra had described and failed miserably. She took a steadying breath, waiting for the sudden flash of desire to fade. Returning to the pool, Asami finished her laps, letting the exercise clear her mind once more.

When she was finished, she went to the changing room and redressed, surprised to find yet another box. She opened it and an elegant eyebrow lifted in a confused sort of surprise. It looked like a license plat for a satomobile but this one spelled out _Korrasami._ It took her longer than it should have to realize it was a blend of her name and Korra’s. Shaking her head, she opened the note.

_Sorry about the lame hiding spot._ _I had wanted to find somewhere else to hide this one but I kind of ran out of ideas, which is pretty amazing considering how big this house is._ _Besides, I know where you like to be after a swim and I wanted you to have this first._

_So...Korrasami._ _I know it was kind of conceited to put my name first but I_ _had this idea and_ _thought Assora just sounded wrong._ Asami laughed out loud at that, imagining Korra’s seriously concerned expression as she wrote that but she kept reading. _Anyway, I know you don’t understand the purpose of this now, but since I know you better than anybody, I’m pretty sure it won’t be long before you find out._

_K-_

Asami sighed as she thought about the young woman who’d captured her interest long before Asami had ever met her and captured her heart not long after their first encounter. She knew Korra had a beautiful, gentle spirit beneath a sometimes grumpy demeanor but it never failed to touch Asami that she was the only person who ever got to see her romantic side. And at night, after a long day for both of them, nothing in the world compared to being held by Korra as she kissed away every bit of stress Asami carried and made her feel protected. Ninety nine percent of the time Asami didn’t need protection and resented anyone but Korra who tried. She had learned to take care of herself at an early age but only with Korra would she lower her guard that last one percent.

Suddenly Asami felt a sharp longing for her girlfriend and knew she’d be distracted and frustrated until the Avatar returned home. And as Korra had predicted, there was only one place she could relax. She gathered up the gifts from Korra and took them to their room where she pulled on her coveralls. Grabbing the nameplate, she headed to her workshop, Naga not far behind. She had so many projects started and it was just a matter of choosing which one to tinker with. She heard a small whine and turned to see Naga sniffing at large sheet covered object in the corner of the shop that hadn’t been there before.

“What has she done?” she asked in bemusement. Naga merely panted and sat in response.

“You’re a lot of help,” she muttered as she grabbed the sheet and pulled it off and gasped in shock. Sitting there in a rusted barely held together mess was the Sato-1. The very first satomobile her father had ever made. Her father had driven it for some time before production began on a redesigned model and he had soon replaced it for the newer, less bulky version. The last Asami had heard, he had sold it though he had never said to whom. After several long moments of staring at the beautiful wreck, Asami finally spied the note.

_Ha. I knew you would end up here. I’m sure you are making yourself crazy trying to figure out how I found out about this beast. It wasn’t that ard. I remember seeing a family picture of you, your mom and Hiroshi all gathered together in front it. You were pretty small (and really cute by the way) so I figured it was the day it was made and it got me to thinking. I know things were complicated with your dad but I thought that you should have a reminder of a happy time and so with a bit of help from Zhu Li and Varrick, who I didn’t even have to threaten, by the way, and we tracked it down. I’m sorry it wasn’t in better shape, well no I’m really not. I know how much you love working with your hands and no I’m not not implying anything...well, now I’m thinking it though...well, never mind. Anyway I hope you have fun. But not too much because at seven o’clock, Naga is going to bring you to meet me at Avatar Park for a romantic dinner and one final surprise._

_K._

Asami didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Nobody knew her the way Korra did. Asami rarely talked about herself yet Korra always seemed to know instinctively everything that made her happy. Sighing, she circled around the wrecked classic vehicle and studied it, mentally making the plans on how she was going to restore it.

* * * * * * *

It was after she dropped her wrench for the sixth time that Asami decided to give up. She’d managed to examine the entire vehicle and determined she was still in pretty good shape considering she was as old as Asami and had been seriously neglected. She needed some extensive body work and the engine and transmission needed some repair but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. She stretched her back and her eyes landed on t he clock above her workbench and she swore softly. It was five thirty already. She still needed to get cleaned up.

She looked around the shop, not really surprised to see Naga had apparently gotten bored and wandered off. She removed the coveralls she’d slid into and after one last longing look at the treasured Sato-1, she hurried from the shop and back to the house.

It took an hour, but she blamed the fact she had a lot of hair to dry, not that she spent most of the time worrying about what she was going to wear. She finally decided that since Korra said to bring Naga, a dress would be less than practical so she put on her usual trousers and red and black jacket. After applying the make-up she was rarely without, she left her room and headed downstairs, somehow unsurprised to see Naga waiting.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were rushing me,” Asami laughed, reaching out to stroke Naga’s neck.

Naga nodded her head and nudged Asami’s chest as if she was agreeing.

“Fine. I’m ready girl, let’s go get your saddle.”

Finally Asami was seated on the big polar bear dog and they headed off to the park. No matter how many times she traveled on Naga she always had a lingering guilt for making the loyal animal cart her around when there was a perfectly good roadster at home. Still she couldn’t help but be amused by the way Naga walked down the street as if she enjoyed the startled and almost frightened looks she received.

They reached the park and Asami’s heart jumped to see an anxious looking Korra standing at the entrance. The smile on the Avatar’s face when she saw Asami was enough to have tears spring to Asami’s eyes.

She slid off Naga and offered her handful of treats which Naga accepted happily. Then arms slid around her and a chin rested on her shoulder.

“Spirits I missed you today,” Korra said softly.

Asami shivered at the feel of Korra’s breath in her ear. “I would have missed you but it seems I didn’t have much time.”

Korra laughed and placed a kiss on Asami’s neck before pulling away. “Are you mad?”

Asami turned around. “Furious,” she said coolly, but when Korra predictably began to stutter her apologies, she couldn’t hold back her laughter. “I was teasing you,” she said, pulling the Avatar into her arms. “Of course I’m not mad. I’m grateful.”

Relieved, Korra’s lips lifted into the cocky smirk Asami so loved. “Yeah? How grateful?”

Asami lifted an eyebrow, knowing better than anyone how to rattle the arrogance out of her. She offered a slow seductive smile and Korra’s smirk was replaced by a visible swallow.

“Very,” Asami said as she pulled Korra into her arms and kissed her with all the longing that had built up through the day. Kissing a woman for the first time had been unexpectedly amazing, or maybe it had just been kissing Korra. Korra kissed the way she did everything else, all passion and emotion. There was absolutely no restraint and Asami had quickly become addicted.

It was only a gentle shove from the forgotten Naga that had Asami pulling back, grinning smugly at the dazed look on Korra’s face.

“Sorry Naga,” she said patting the unamused Naga’s neck.

“I...uh, yeah so dinner should be here,” Korra stammered, still breathless from Asami’s kiss. Nobody ever threw her off kilter the way this one woman could. She took Asami’s hand and led her through the park, Naga leading the way and sniffing everything she saw.

“Not that I don’t appreciate everything you’ve done today but...why?” Asami asked curiously.

Korra scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. She was not one that was comfortable talking about her feelings. She preferred to show them.

“Because I...you deserve to have someone show you just how incredible you are,” she blurted. That didn’t even touch the surface of why but it was the best way Korra could express it.

“Korra, you do that everyday,” Asami smiled gently.

“Not enough,” Korra said. “So did you like the presents?”

“Of course I did, though I kind of understand why you don’t get your picture taken very often,” she teased, enjoying Korra’s blush. “I have to admit though I loved your notes even more.”

Korra blushed even harder and Asami didn’t push. Finally they arrived at a section of the park Asami hadn’t seen before. It was a huge botanical garden filled with a bright colorful field of beautiful plants, flowers and trees, many of which Asami had never seen before.

“This is new,” Asami said awestruck.

“Yeah,” Korra replied and something told Asami the Avatar knew more than she was letting on.

They walked a little further and then Asami saw a table set elegantly for two in front of a large sheet draped...thing.

“What is this?” Asami asked more and more curious.

“Later,” Korra said. They sat and instantly a young server appeared with a cart with trays on it. Asami didn’t even bother asking where he’d come from as he silently went about setting the covered trays on the table and a bottle of wine from the Fire Nation’s most prestigious winery.

When the young man removed the cover Asami was somehow unsurprised but still touched to see all of her favorites.

Korra saw the expression on Asami’s face and laughed nervously. “I uh.. I didn’t cook it, so you’re safe.”

Asami laughed and covered Korra’s hand. “I wasn’t worried,” she lied. Korra, for all her wonderful qualities couldn’t cook to save her life. “I was just wondering how you did all of this,” she looked around her.

“Later,” Korra repeated and then looked at Naga who was watching both women eagerly.

“Oh Naga, I almost forgot,” Korra said and went to a gab she had placed nearby and pulled out the biggest bone Asami had ever seen.

“Sorry girl,” Korra said, earning a big wet tongue across her face.

“She’s better than a shower,” Asami laughed watching Korra dry her face.

“I hope you didn’t mind my leaving her behind,” Korra said, returning to the table.

“Of course not. She was great company,” Asami assured her.

“She really has taken to you,” Korra said, shoveling noodles into her mouth as elegantly as she was able.

“Well, she takes to everyone. Unless they’re trying to kill you.”

“Yeah but it’s different with you. She trusts you like she does me and it’s clear to me that you love her too.”

“Of course. How can you not love that big sweet face?” Asami chuckled.

They continued their meal in silence for a moment, but it wasn’t an awkward silence. It never was with Asami. Her peaceful nature was one of the things that had first drawn Korra to her. She never felt the need to fill every second of their time together with useless conversation. It was only with Asami that Korra could ever finally be still, her mind full of nothing but Asami.

“I loved everything you gave to me,” Asami finally said as she finished her meal. “The little metal satomobile was very precious.”

Korra blushed. “As I said, it looked more awesome in my head.”

“It was beautiful,” Asami insisted.

“I meant what I said. That was the day I let myself see the real you, even if I had still been stupidly crushing on your boyfriend.”

“To be honest, I was crushing on you long before then,” Asami admitted with a blush of her own.

“What?” Korra muttered around a mouth full of noodles, her blue eyes impossibly wide.

“Well yeah. I know you were aware of how I always seemed to be everywhere that you, Mako and Bolin were.”

“I noticed, but you were dating Mako so I wasn’t really surprised.”

“I was, but while I was happy with him, but more often then not I was there knowing you would be. It was seeing you that made me feel things I never had before. I didn't really allow myself to understand it at the time, but I just knew I needed to be near you.” Asami froze and her face turned a shade of red Korra had never seen before.

“Oh spirits, that didn't sound creepy at all” she said weakly.

Korra just barely resisted the urge to tease the always composed Asami. She had finally learned there was a time and place for everything and this time tonight was too important to give into her more juvenile urges.

“Not at all,” Korra told her. “I just can’t believe a woman as classy as you had been interested in me and I had no idea...” she shook her head, embarrassed by her own blindness.

“Of course I was Korra. You clearly have no idea just how attractive and fascinating you are.”

“Sure I do. I’m awesome,” Korra muttered, embarrassed by Asami’s flattery.

Asami laughed, not fooled by her girlfriends attempt at conceit. “Well we may have taken the long way to get here but we did make it.”

“Yeah we did and I just want you to know that despite all the pain and the loss we’ve all gone through; being with you, fighting beside you, talking things over with you and just being able to be afraid with you, those times made me happy.”

Asami met the earnest blue eyes and she felt tears stinging her own. “Oh Korra, you say the most beautiful things.”

“I mean it,” Korra said quickly. “I haven’t said this enough, or at all now that I think about it, but I want you to know...” she swallowed nervously. “I love you Asami. I love everything about you. You’re giant brain, your big heart, your courage, the way you fight and...to be honest, you aren’t bad to look at either,” she added with a smile.

“Flatterer,” Asami retorted, though her heart was racing wildly. Korra loved her.

“I love you too Korra, more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I admit I was drawn to your status as Avatar initially, but from the second I met you at that party, I fell for you. I fell for your free spirited nature, your loyalty, your willingness to fight for anyone who can’t fight for themselves even when they berate you for it, your passion and...just everything about you. Plus, to be honest, you look incredibly good in those sleeveless shirts,” she added, mimicking Korra.

“I do huh?” Korra said arrogantly, folding her arms behind her head and flexing, her grin widening at the fascinated expression on Asami’s face.

“You know you do, you conceited creature,” Asami huffed but then laughed at her girlfriend’s antics.

Korra’s smile faded as she thought of the main reason she had Asami meet her at the park. “Asami, I want you to know that what I feel for you, is so much more than love or desire and don’t get me wrong I do feel those things, a lot,” she rushed, “but you are my home Asami. When I’m with you I finally feel like I’m where I’m supposed to be.”

Asami placed a hand on Korra’s face. “I feel the same way about you,” she said and then a heaviness touched her heart. “You are my family now,” she said sadly. “You and Naga.”

Korra’s heart broke a little. “You have Tenzin and my parents and Mako and Bolin. You will always have family Asami. You will always have me.”

“I love you Korra,” Asami whispered. “With all my heart.”

“I love you too. Now,” Korra pulled away, needing to get Asami back into a happy mood. “This actually brings me to why we’re here and your final surprise.”

Asami sat back. She’d almost forgotten. “What surprise?”

Korra got to her feet and walked to the large object covered by the sheet, hoping she wasn’t about to cause Asami additional pain.

“I um…I had this idea and went to Raiko and surprisingly enough he agreed without argument and...” feeling like she was rambling and not wanting to draw it out, she pulled the sheet away.

Asami’s heart stopped when she saw the life-sized hummingbird suit statue with a plaque that read _Sato Memorial Gardens, in honor of Hiroshi Sato who gave his life to protect our city as well as his daughter Asami who continues to rebuild it._

“Korra,” Asami whispered, awestruck, even as pain shot through her heart. She got to her feet and walked to the statue. She reached a shaking hand out and touched the statue, the pain of losing her father combining with the joy of having reconciled with him and pride for his bravery and sacrifice.

“Do you...if you hate it I can have it removed,” Korra rushed, her heart sinking seeing the anguish on Asami’s face. “Spirits, I’m so freaking sorry,” she continued when Asami remained silent. “I never wanted to hurt you. I’ll call Bolin to help and...” her words were instantly cut off by a very passionate pair of lips.

So many emotions swam through Asami’s head but they all circled around the extremely powerful love she felt for the big hearted Avatar.

“No Korra,” Asami breathed when she pulled away. “Don’t call Bolin. It’s so beautiful. I just… I don’t know what to say.” And then she fell to her knees and broke down into great heaving sobs, tears she’d not let herself shed until now.

“Oh spirits Asami,” Korra gasped and dropped to her knees as well, pulling the crying woman into her arms. She had known Asami had bottled up her pain and had hoped she’d release it one day but not like this, not when Korra had been trying to make her happy.

“I’m sorry Asami,” she whispered, stroking the soft black hair.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for,” Asami said, pulling back and taking Korra’s face in her hands. I love it Korra. I do. It’s beautiful and I don’t think there’s any way I can ever repay you.”

Korra smiled softly and wiped the lingering tears from Asami’s face. “You have done so much for me, more than you will ever know. This...I know that your relationship with your father was complicated, but I know how much you loved him and I know how incredibly brave he was to give his life to help us. We wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him and this city would still be in ruins if it weren't for you and I...I would probably still be an angry, lonely mess.”

“You’re a beautiful mess,” Asami offered a watery smile. “And this means more to me than I could ever tell you, but you...you are everything to me.”

Korra’s heart flipped happily. “And you are everything to me. You will never be alone again Asami.”

Almost as if she sensed the emotions in the air, Naga got to her feet and lumbered over to the two women and poked her nose against Asami’s cheek as if to comfort her.

Asami had no choice but to giggle at the cold west press of nose against her skin and she pressed a kiss against the giant head.

“See, Naga agrees,” Korra said, relieved to see that beautiful smile once more on Asami’s face.

“Thank you Naga,” Asami chuckled. She wanted nothing more than to get back to kissing Korra, but she was content to just enjoy the beautiful garden and play with Naga for now.

“So how would you like to learn how to repair a satomobile?” Asami teased as she threw a stick for Naga to fetch.

“Yeah, no I’ll pass on that,” Korra laughed. “Maybe getting you that old car wasn’t such a good idea. I’ll probably never see you.”

“Not a chance,” Asami swore. “There are certain things I like tinkering with that are far more interesting than a car, no matter how special it is.”. She smirked at the expected blush on Korra’s face.

Korra swallowed. “Care to show me?”

“Oh I will, later when there’s not a chance of us getting arrested.”

Korra just laughed and gave up. She’d never be able to out-sass Asami Sato. “Promises, promises,” she muttered.

As she sat with Korra, watching the sun set over the beautiful new gardens and playing with Naga, Asami finally understood what true happiness was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t actually what I had intended to write but alas, it’s what came out. I hope you like it. This turned out super fluffy, even for me so I may have to write some angsty stuff later to balance it out :-) For this story, let’s pretend that Asami has her estate back and Mako and Bolin’s family are happily residing elsewhere like with newly elected President Wu in the Earth Kingdom. This is told mostly from Asami’s POV.


End file.
